fuck you
by LiL Tunechix3
Summary: bitch
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Dragonball Z**

**AN: My first fic :3**

"Three"

_Just a little closer_

"Two"

"Your mine now!" Buu yelled as he attempted to absorb Vegito. The pink blob that was a part of Buu rushed in to capture him but he used instant transmission to get behind Buu. Unguarded Buu was sent flying into a mountain by a kick from Vegito.

"One! FIINNAALLLL…" Vegito put his hands together in the final flash position while a blue ball of light formed before him. The ball got bigger and filled with surrounding electricity. "KAMEHAMEHA!" The beam headed towards Buu and engulfed his entire body.

Buu disintegrated in the beam letting out a shriek of pain "GUAHHH CURSE YOUU!" The light could be seen for miles and traced a long crater into the ground. His voice faded away while the beam continued to the sky, then forming a line reaching out earth into empty space.

Vegito sensed that Buu's ki has diminished and relaxed his arms "You brought this on yourself Buu." He hovered down to the rocky surface where Dende and Mr. Satan where hiding. Their faces were in awe at the incredible sight shown before them.

"Is it over?" Asked Mr. Satan

Vegito smiled.

A pause then Mr. Satan held a wide grin "YEAH! That evil monster was no match for us! Mr. Satan is back in action baby! YEAH HA HA!"

Vegito watched Mr. Satan cheer looking slightly uncomfortable.

Dende spoke up, "Um, well, I guess now we should head back to the lookout. Then we can revive our friends.

Vegito agreed, "Yes. Alright hang on you two."

Dende held on to Vegito's arm. "Hang on to Vegito Mr. Satan."

Satan looked confused but followed along "Um I don't know why we're getting all touchy feely over here but ok." He held on to Vegitos arm and they all disappeared to the lookout.

Meanwhile the now defeated Majin Buu was waiting in line with several ghost floating front and back of him. He looked around confused standing on a narrow platform leading to the check-in station. He saw the pink sky and yellow clouds hovering below him. "What the? Where am I?"

When he reached King Yemmas desk the giant looked down on him with distain in his eyes.

"Ahh Majin Buu" King Yemma said "You don't know how busy my day has been because of you. I don't think I have to tell you where you're going, it should obvious."

"Where am I?" yelled Buu "And where are those fused idiots? Answer me!"

"Oh I think you'll be doing the answering from now on...for your crimes!" King Yemma's secretary palm faced at the cheesy remark. "Down you go!"

A black hole opened beneath Buu and sucked him into It. "What the? AHHH!" He then dissented down to the HFIL and fell face first to the ground. He picked himself up and looked around. A red and yellow sky, the landscape had rocks made of spikes all around, and farther down he noticed a fountain of blood.

Two miles away Freeza was trying desperately to land a punch at Cell but kept missing. Cell was dodging the attacks with his arms crossed. "Freeza I thought u said you had trained."

Freeza kept throwing punches, "I don't get it why am I still not able to hit you?" Cell back handed Freeza into the ground out of boredom. He let out a sigh then noticed a presence behind him. "Huh?"

He saw a pink creature probably 6 inches taller than him. "Tell me bug man, where am I? And what is this place?"

Cell answered, "You're in the Home For Infinite Losers. This is where we villains are forced to stay in the afterlife."

"What? I'm-I'm dead?"

"You've just realized that? Not the brightest from your planet are you?"

Buu smirked "No problem I can break through dimensions. I'll be outta here in no time."

He walked over a few steps toward the rocky purple landscape. Cell and Freeza stood by curiously. He took in a deep breath and screamed so loud the people in heaven could hear and were wondering where that sound was coming from. The ground was even shaking below them.

After a few minutes nothing happened and Cell interrupted, "UGH! Why are you screaming?"

"Its not working.."

"You can't escape the afterlife from here the only way to return to earth is through the check-in station."

"What?" Buu had felt the sting of utter helplessnesss. It put him into a rage and he continued screaming ,"NOOO! LET ME OUUTT! The ground cracked and the other prisoners became scared.

"Silence you retarded blob of gum!" Cell yelled in annoyance.

Without thinking Buu turned and swung a punch at cell. Cell flew backwards and crashed into one of the spikey boulders. Buu stood there breathing hard as steam came out through his head. Cell made it out of the rubble bleeding from his mouth. "How-"He breathed, "how dare you!" Cell got into his own rage and ascended to ssj3 level of power. After 10 seconds of powering up Buu stared at him frowning but unfazed. His muscles and chest got bulky and his aura reached a meter apart radius. Electricity surrounded him and he had white on black eyes. He rushed after Buu and landed several hits but with no use. Buu just stood there taking his attacks without feeling a thing. Cell stood shocked at his attacks taking no effect. Then Buu knee stricked cell, elbowed him on his back, and then finally kicked him so that his body slid across the ground. Cell was almost unconscious on the floor coughing up blood. Freeza stood by startled and surprised at this new creature's power. If he could do that to Cell at ssj3, just imagine what he could do to him!

Suddenly out of the sky Grand kai showed up with two muscular men. "What in the HFIL is all this about? You two rough housing around here is against the rules. If you do not follow them then I'll have to teach you both a lesson."

Buu scoffed at the threat, "Please you can't do anything to me I'm more powerful than all of you combined." Just then Grand Kai snapped his fingers and Buu got electrocuted by some mysterious painful energy.

"It's our new HFIL installation system. I can make u guys feel that pain whenever I want to so no more of that trying to kill each other down here, you got it?

Buu just grumbled angrily.

Satisfied Grand Kai flew away with his two bodyguards.

Buu thought to himself, _So, I get sucked into a hole by some overgrown red giant, fight with a lizard creature with green chicken pocks, then get zapped by energy coming from nowhere. Can this day get any more ridiculous?_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: still don't own dbz :'(**

Up in the sky the lookout floated about torn to pieces. On the main piece of the lookout appeared Vegito, Hercule and Dende."Wha? How did we get here so fast? Whoa what happened here?" Hercule said stunned.

"Let's gather up the Dragonballs" Vegito walked into the lookout building.

At wishing the damage Buu had caused restored back to normal the lookout pieced itself together and who appeared back to life, in the middle of the lookout, were Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Goten, Gohan, Chi Chi, Trunks, Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, #18, Marron, Ox King and Videl. Hercule cried upon seeing Videl and ran to her in a loving hug.

"Dad!" she said.

"Videl! I'm so glad your back!"

Goten looked up at his brother, "Gohan we're alive!"

Chi Chi ran up to Goten and almost suffocated him in hugs and kisses. Bulma did the same with Trunks, tears messing up her makeup.

While everyone was reuniting, Yamcha noticed an unfamiliar person standing next to Dende. "Hey, who are you?"

Everyone stopped, noticing Vegito as well. He introduced himself, "I am the fused form of Goku and Vegeta, I am Vegito."

Everyone stared in amazement. "Whoa Cool!" Trunks said, "You guys did fusion too!"

Goten took a step forward and let out a laugh of excitement.

Chi Chi looked worried, "But you guys are going to unfuse back aren't you?"

"Im sorry." Vegito apologized, "but this fusion is permanent. It was the only way to defeat Buu."

Everyone gasped. Chi Chi just stared wide eyed," But-but NO THIS CAN'T BE! Goku already left me once he can't just leave me again! No I won't have this!" Everyone stared nervously at Chi Chi while she ran up to Vegito and started punching his chest. "No! NO! You can't do this to me Goku. You just can't! Please tell me it's not true!" Chi Chi cried while Vegito patted her back in comfort. "It's ok Chi Chi I'll still be here for you." he said.

Bulma fell to her knees with tears in her eyes as well. "No…Vegeta."

Gohan stepped in "Mother he had no choice. If he hadn't done the fusion Buu would have destroyed everything.

Chi Chi turned around and walked quickly back to her sons, "You know what I've had enough of this Majin Buu for one day let's just go home. Vegito could stay at Bulmas I don't wanna see him until he's Goku again."

"Um…ok. Come on Goten, let's go home."

"Wait I'm coming with you." cried Videl.

Gohan nodded his head. Goten looked back at the fused sayian and waved, "Um-bye Vegito!"

"Bye son."

Goten was surprised by the response. This man wasn't entirely Goku but…did he just call him son?

The next day Vegito had spent the night with not much sleep. It was almost noon and he had been training in the gravity room with Trunks. They walked down the long hallway heading towards the kitchen and living room.

"Man I hope one day I get to be as strong as you Vegito." said Trunks.

"At your age you kids are already a super saiyan. If you keep training who knows."

"I was wondering….if me and Goten fuse will you teach us that move you used to kill Buu."

"Well…it still might drain too much of your strength."

"Aww come on! We can handle it! Pleeaase."

Vegito thought about it. "Well, let me check you guys out first. Call Goten over here and I'll see."

Trunks ran excitedly to his room and dialed the Son's number. Vegito walked over to the kitchen where Bulma was preparing a meal.

"Hey there" Bulma turned to him.

"Hi. What are you making."

"Eggrolls and Pasta"

"Heh can't wait."

"Oh I know how you saiyans are."

Vegito gave a halfhearted smile. But Bulma noticed something beneath the façade.

"What's wrong? You seem a little upset."

"I've just been thinking about yesterday. While I was facing Buu I guess I really didn't think how the fusion would affect my life afterwards.

Bulma walked over and held Vegitos hands in hers. They looked into each other's eyes. "Hey don't blame yourself. You did what you had to do. If you didn't, there wouldn't be any of us continuing our lives at all."

Vegito smiled but continued staring at her. A silence came between them and then…"Um Vegito?"

Suddenly Vegito planted his lips on hers. She was surprised at first but couldn't help herself wanting to return the kiss. He then held her by her waist and drew her closer so that their bodies were now touching. Bulma noticed how Vegito somehow was an even better kisser than Vegeta. His body was more muscular and she could feel herself blush at how attractive he was. Vegito started to want more of her mouth and slipped his tongue in. Their tongues danced as they felt each other's warm embrace. Vegito then sat Bulma on the counter that was behind her and she wrapped her legs around him. His hands felt the smooth curves of her body which intensified his need to dominate her. He started biting her neck wanting to taste every part of her body. Even though she was enjoying it she knew inside this being was Chi Chi's husband as well. "Ahh-Vegito-wait."

He stopped-then slowly brought his head back up to face her "I'm sorry."

Bulma " I uh-it's just that-I mean your Goku too so I don't know if this is right."

"No it's ok-I understand. Actually- to be honest I feel like I have strong feeling for both you and Chi Chi. I know it's strange but, I don't know…". He lifted her back down to the floor. She went back to cooking while Vegito sat himself self on the living room sofa. As he turned on the T.V. Trunks appeared from the hallway. "Goten said he's gonna come over. Yeah! We're gonna be unstoppable mom! Once Vegito trains us we'll be almost as invincible as he is!" Trunks ran ecstatically to his mother.

Vegito leaned on one hand with his other hand flipping through the channels. Thinking about how this mess he's gotten himself into will affect his families from now on.

Down in the HFIL in the rocky spaces Cell was leaning against a mountain having a conversation with Jeice and Burter.

"You know Cell, when I was in high school on planet Mula, all the girls had the hots for me because I was the fastest on my track team. Jiece always got picked on because he was a transfer student from Space Australia. Until he meet me then we would train everyday together and made sure we pwned all the kids at school who went against us. "

"We've been friends ever since. We went to parties, pulled pranks, went on senior trip. Yeah, good times, good times. Burter will always be my best mate." Jiece smiled.

"Hmph sounds absurd." Cell responded.

"Aww come on Cell don't tell me you never had a best mate."

"I have no need for such petty things. There's no one who compares to me so why waste time even considering giving them some sort of importance."

"But what about…"

Burter was interrupted by Buu's nearby screams of getting electrocuted again.

"What do you mean I can't turn things into chocolate?"

"It's against the rules." a short blue ogre said.

"Why you little!"

Buu overheard Cell's cocky laughter. "HA HA HA! Aww that's too bad"

Buu turned and marched angrily towards him "I could turn you into chocolate instead bug man."

As Buu came closer Cell noticed the familiar orange gi he was wearing. It's looked the same as Goku's. "Where did you get that shirt?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me!"

"I got it from absorbing this brat named Gohan."

Cell wide-eyed at the scornful name "Gohan…he's inside you?"

"No, somehow his physical body escaped me but I still hold cellular memory of his power."

Cell thought about that, _Hmm it seems we're not so different then we think. What else can he do?_

"Come with me." Cell flew a few meters away from the red and blue duo. Buu hesitantly flew after him.

"What's all that about?" questioned Jeice.

"I don't know maybe we should go and see." suggested Burter.

"Uh no thanks. I don't wanna risk getting pummeled by either of those two."

Cell and Buu landed on a spot with dead trees and skeletons scattered along corners.

Cell thought to himself for a moment then spoke up.

"Perhaps there is a way out of here Buu."


End file.
